genericfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Procedure
The goal of the Model United Nations, like the real United Nations, is to come up with solutions to problems. These solutions are presented in forms of Resolutions, which are a type of document addressing the international community to raise awareness and recommending taking action, voted on by the committee. And, just like the real United Nations, there are procedures that must be followed in coming to such a consensus - called the Rules of Procedure. This article outlines such rules of procedure for Model United Nations, but bear in mind that all clauses may be overruled at the chair's discretion. In debate, there are three types of considerations: Speakers List (or Formal Consideration): Your country must be on the speaker's list in order to speak. There is usually a time limit for your speech, which may be adjusted (increased or decreased) as the debate proceeds. It is advised that you present in a serious manner in the Speakers List, though the contents do not. French: ''La Liste des Orateurs'' Moderated Caucus: Delegates simply raise their placards in order to be recognized in ad hoc fashion by the chair. The time limit for discussion may be flexible and at the discretion of the chair. Often, there will be a rapid-fire exchange from one country to another. The chair must moderate this sequence in order to maintain order. Information discussion is a good technique to brainstorm, problem-solve, gather data and flesh out issues. The chair must ensure that delegates stay on track. French: ''Causus Moderé'' Un-moderated Caucus: '''This involves important discussion and arm-twisting in both large and small informal groups. The non-moderated discussion allows nations to actively lobby each other for ideas and support. There is normally a time limit set by the chair. If there are two delegates assigned per team, good strategy would dictate for one to lobby the actual bloc that the delegate is attached to and the other to listen in on the strategy being discussed by the rest. Because of the latter strategy, some caucus groups will move to more private areas, outside the committee room. In full day and multi-day debates, informal "caucus" may take place anywhere including lunch or at night on the phone. In this fashion, delegates follow the actual practice employed by real diplomats. Although hard to monitor, a good conference will evaluate the performance of delegates during caucus. (see MUN Tools for more notes on country blocs). '''French: ''Caucus Regulier ou Caucus pas Moderé'' In debate, points (of order) largely determine procedure. The following are important types: ''' '''Point of Order: Used to correct a mistake in parliamentary procedure. French: Point d'Ordre Point of Parliamentary Procedure: Used to inquire about proper procedure. The chair will rule and explain. French: Point d'Information Parlementaire Point of Information: Used to correct or ask some information. French: Point d'Information Point of Personal Privilege: Used to alleviate a personal discomfort or distraction that impedes your participation in debate. (noise, room temperature, volume, movement, etc) French: Point de Privilège Personnel When a delegate speaks during formal consideration, s/he may Yield time to another delegate. This is a difficult decision because most delegates wish to maximize their own speaking time. Sometimes, it is done as a favour to a like-minded country. Some delegate believe that a yield to another is a sign of weakness. You will have to determine if it fits within your overall strategy or not. When speaking, yields are as follows: Yield to the Chair: The remaining time is left to the chair, and s/he will normally select the next speaker. Yielding one's remaining time to the chair prevents anyone from asking you tough questions, but is also indicates a weak position. If your purpose is to avoid the hot seat, you can always yield to a friendly country. French: Céder le temps de parole au Président Yield to Questions: This is the perferred course. The speaker's remaining time is utilized for question(s) on the dlegate's speech. Only questions on the speech are permitted. This demonstrates that the delegate is bothe secure and prepared to deal with harsh objections. Beware that yielding your remaining time to questions from the floor, you allow adversaries to lead off with their own mini-speech preamble before they actually ask their question. French: Céder le temps de parole aux questions If you see this happening, immediately interrupt the mini-speech by saying to the chair: "Point of order; is there a question?" The chair will normally concur and demand a specific question. Another strategy that you might promote in your caucus is to encourage friendly nations to ask non-agressive questions, which will provide you with yet another springboard for extended speeches. Yield to Another Delegate: As above. The remaining time is given to another delegate. If a delegate has said some extremely uncomplimentary things about your country, you might stand up and say: Right of Reply. Here, a delegate is given the opportunity to defend the nation's integrity after being slandered or misrepresented. A right of reply will not be granted in cases of personal (versus country) slander. Right of reply is granted at the chair's discretion, and should not be abused. If the chair grants such an action, the offending party will be asked if they wish to apologize. Slandering your fellow delegates does not impress either them or the chair. French: Céder le temps de parole à un autre délégué Other Things to Take Note of: Resolutions: This is what the committee is aiming at, a particular recommended course of action that will adequately address some specific issue. The proposed resolution forms that basis of debate. Category:Model UN